Moonlight Serenade
by Choice
Summary: A look into the future. Kurt/Puck; domestic!fic. Thanks to scentedpen for inspiration!


**Moonlight Serenade**

* * *

It's late at night, and their friends had gone home long before. The mess had been cleaned, Thanksgiving leftovers packaged and rationed between them all. Finn, Quinn, and their five-year-old, Michael, had been sent off with a more-than-generous serving of the remaining cherry pie, and he finally got why Kurt had bought a gigantic bird that year. Everyone had their fill, and there was still enough of the pancetta-sage turkey to be sent home, each guest gifted with a healthily-filled Ziploc before driving home.

He was sitting in the living room, reading glasses perched on his nose as he read by the soft lighting of a lamp and the merrily crackling fire. He could've done without the lamplight, personally, but Kurt had told him to leave it on, lest his eyes fall out from the strain of reading in the dark.

He smiled fondly at that soft, lilting voice singing strains of a Judy Garland song over the rush of the kitchen sink. Kurt literally shoved him into his favorite armchair by the fire, saying that Noah deserved to rest after the long day.

"But you did most of the work, and you've been up since six," He'd tried to reason, even though he knew it was futile.

"And you worked late last night and didn't get to bed until four."

The sink shut off, but Kurt continued to hum to himself as he finished up with the pots and pans. He absently turned to the next poem in his Robert Frost collection. _Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold…_

He was distracted once more when Kurt padded in, looking up from his book when Kurt ran a hand through his hair. He smiled as he remembered the fuss Kurt made when he _still_ had a mohawk in his thirties. Noah had been a bit hesitant to depart from his high school trademark, but Kurt had made it worth his while.

Whoever said bargaining with sex was distasteful clearly wasn't bargaining with someone as innovative as Kurt Hummel could be.

He closed his book when Kurt sidestepped his outreached arm, watching as the small brunet waltzed over to the stereo system and scanned the radio. Kurt paused on the jazz station, and smiled to himself as a soft tune eased into the room like a fond memory.

"Your mom's song," Noah murmured as he got up to wrap his arms around a narrow waist. He kissed Kurt's nape, loving the familiar, clean taste of the pale skin.

Kurt leaned into his embrace, nodding his head as he sighed contently. They stayed like that for a moment, just basking in each other's presence, and Noah swaying them gently in time to the music.

He turned his partner around and adjusted them so they were in a loose dance position, and Kurt grinned when they began to move about the room.

If anyone in McKinley High had even suggested that this was where he'd be in twenty years, living in a quiet suburban house in upstate New York with the ever-flamboyant Kurt Hummel, _loving_ the drama queen obsessed with fashion and glitz and glamour, he would've laughed till he cried, and proceeded to sock the doofus in the mouth.

But here he was, slow-dancing to Glenn Miller in the buttery glow of the fire, arms protectively and reverently ensconcing his husband in his arms, and he didn't know how anything could be more _right._

"I love you," Kurt sighed, nuzzling his cheek against the soft cable-knit sweater Noah wore.

He grinned as he lay his chin atop the soft, sweet-smelling crown of hair, pulling Kurt impossibly closer to him. "Love you too."

"Daddy? Papa?" A sweet voice called from the hallway, and Noah spun them in a dramatic flourish to the sound of giggles.

"Yeah, baby?" Kurt asked between laughs.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked as he turned the radio off. The fire gave a loud _pop_ in the sudden quiet.

"No," The girl shook her head, chestnut-colored baloney curls whipping around. "I'm too happy to sleep."

Kurt rose an eyebrow in amusement. "Too happy to sleep? Why?"

"'Cause I had fun today!" She grinned, displaying gaps from two lost teeth. "I got to see Mikey, and Sadie, and grampa, too. I miss grampa."

Noah wrapped his arms around his husband and daughter. "I know, baby girl. But we're going to see him tomorrow, remember?" He was visiting for the holidays, but Burt Hummel was never around enough to satisfy his family. "And if you're up too late, you'll be too tired to go to the zoo with grandpa."

Elizabeth frowned. "I guess." She fingered the damp dishtowel still hanging off Kurt's shoulder for a second. "Will you read me a bedtime story, Papa?"

He grinned. "Depends. Is it going to be _Winnie the Pooh_ again?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She giggled and clapped her hands excitedly as he took her from Kurt's arms, draping Liz on his shoulders in a piggy-back ride.

He smiled down at Kurt. "I'll meet you in bed."

He got up and pecked Noah on the lips; smiled and kissed Elizabeth, too, when she leaned forward and demanded a kiss as well. "Night, Liz."

* * *

Author's Commentary: I was checking out scentedpen's fanmix in the community 'puckurt' on LiveJournal, and Glenn Miller's "Moonlight Serenade", while definitely unconventional for a song concerning Puckurt, definitely fit for the pairing. Though, I kind of envisioned the future, as you can tell.

ALSO: Yes, I know that Puck got Quinn pregnant with a _daughter_. Let's just say that Quinn adopted their child out, and then had Michael with Finn. Erright? (:


End file.
